Greatest Legend never told
by flaming hunter
Summary: A story, long forgotten by Humanity is finally told. A man that challenged the Gods, the Devils and finally Mankind itself.
1. Chapter 1

"Hellow" I screamed, somehow I had woken up in an abandoned temple or palace, whatever this place is, it's abandoned, how do I know it's abandoned well for one, there aren't any lights, the place smells like wet dirt and there is dust everywhere.

I don't know how long the battery in my flashlight will last, so I'll have to find the exit if there is an exit at all.

At least I won't be bored nearly everything in my room came with me, whoever or better said whatever brought me here made sure that everything I owned is here.

The temperature is starting to drop, either its starting to get dark or its noon. Like it or not I have to go back, I still have some bottles of water back there and maybe some chips, so I won't starve to death.

Being alone in a dark place ist scary or weird, no I'm an introvert so I'm usually alone anyway, but its the fact that I don't know how I ended up here that scares me.

I finally found my bed and everything else, it's all completely untouched, I'm in luke I have some bread and chips left, the only light here is my flashlights and I don't even know how long it's going to last.

It's boring here, I tried using my computer, but there is no power and no power means no electricity, meaning I cant charge my phone, might as well play with the toys I brought with me, a green lantern ring, a cracked white lantern ring and a lot of things I have stashed away ever since I moved and never bothered taking out of the box.

"**On the brightest day on the blackest night, no evil shall escape my might. For those that worship evils might, beware my power green lantern light."** I said as I wore the green lantern ring on my right hand.

The plastick ring began to spark like if electricity was flowing out of it before it began to glow a bright green color, I looked at the ring on my finger and pointed it in front of me.

Instantly a lamp post made of green light was made, I began to pointed al around me one by one more and more green lamposts made of green energy were formed.

The darkness was gone, replaced by an otherworldly green light, as I looked around at my surroundings, I found that I was inside a giant building, but that was it, there were stone pillars around me, but as far as the light was able to shine, there was nothing here.

No tables, no chairs, nothing that showed people ever lived here or even came to visit.

Normally a person expects to see stone benches or stuff that makes one wonder how many people visited the place before, but there's nothing here, not even paintings on the walls.

I turned to look at the white ring and picked it up, I brock the thing when I fought with my younger brother all those years ago.

**"Live, live for your family, live for your self, live because when your alive, you see and experience new things...Live." **I sad as the white ring began to glow and bathed the area around me with white light, before placing itself on my finger, the white light of the plastic ring looked like if it was leaking from the crack the had.

It's getting late at least I think it's late, I'll look around tomorrow, right now I need to get some sleep.

It's strange waking up to a room covered in a green light, I used the white ring as a lamp, that way I can walk around without alerting something that's down here, but I'm starting to believe there isn't anything down here with me.

Might as well start putting up more lamps, I found a room today it had nothing but a giant pool filled with water, there was another room next to it, but it was empty.

I have to say that having the green lamps light up everything is putting me at ease, walking into completely dark rooms is pretty scary, even for a loner like me.

Might as well head back, it seems I'm at the lowest part of this place because there's this giant hallway leading to where all my stuff is, but as I get further and further away, there are more and more rooms.

I know this because of that first room with the pool that I found and when I left that one behind there were a couple of more rooms and the hallway seemed to get just a little bit bigger.

I'm almost out of food and I'm going to have to start using the water the pool had because I'm down to one bottle of water.

I wonder what else changed, if my toy rings became real somehow, then didn't everything else too.

I walk up to the cardboard box that had all of the toys inside of it and picked up the box, unfortunately, this place is colds and damp which meant that because I picked up the box everything inside it spilled out.

I watched as the Godzilla figuring began to glow and grow in size, the giant monster just looked at me and went straight to sleep, like if I wasn't even worth its time.

I don't know how to feel about that.

I know I should feel happy it doesn't want to kill me, but somehow I feel insulted.

I can see some sort of energy flowing out of the other toys and all of the animals and monsters I owned grew in size before looking at me and running off into the darkness beyond the green light.

The figure of a woman flew towards me, she had some sort of blue light coming off her, I was about to step back before she patted me on the head and flew away.

"Great now I'm surrounded by monsters" I said to myself before sitting down next to my bed.

I can hear the voices of women singing, I must have fallen asleep, I need to find the exit, it's only a manner of time before something decides it wants to eat me or worse.

Still, I can't help but search for the origins of those voices, the curiosity I have is proving itself stronger than myself of reason.

As I follow the voices, I can't help but realize that the area around me has changed, the green lamps have been moved, some are in higher areas than before, others remain where I left them, but the things were rearranged in such a way that it seems that they were made to maximize the area they covered in light.

I found the origins of the voices, a group of women are floating around singing, while they are cleaning the rooms and hallways, one of them is making a ball of blue light and placing it on the ceiling, like a lightbulb that lights up the room.

I can hear the growling sound of a dog behind me, but I didn't have any dogs in my toy collection, no dogs except for... I felt myself unwillingly turn my head and I found giant wolf only inches away.

The wolf liked me with its giant tongue and ran off into the darkness.

There's no point in trying to be careful now, so I'll just make more and more street lamps as I go.

This place is huge, at some point, the hallway becomes a giant circle and its covered ibn rooms that my whole house could fit in and I don't mean that my house could fit in the hallway, no my whole house could fit inside just one of those rooms and still have extra space.

I have to keep going, I don't have any more food or water back there, I'll come back one day, but I can't stay back there if I want to find the way out.

I can hear the voices of the women singing, I need to sit down.

I can the voices of women giggling and when I opened my eyes, I see the ghost women cleaning the room in front of me, wait didn't I fall asleep in there and when did I walk into the hallway.

There's no point in staying here anymore, I get up and repeat my new routine.

Again another room and again nothing inside it, another lamp made and finally something new a massive room that has strange birds and all sorts of monsters flying around it.

This room has dozens of doors, and it needs a lot of lamps, for some reason, I'm starting to get tired, finally the last lamp, but I can't go any further today.

I'm starving, I need to get something to eat, I don't know if the creatures can even be eaten at all, I'm pretty sure that some of them are my old toys.

Guess I'll look around there's nothing inside any of the rooms, I' starting to realize that the more and more I use the green ring, the more I get tired and the hungrier I get.

This is the last room... this is new the room is completely flooded, luckily for me, I can see fish swimming around, I use my green ring and cover the entire floor, and pick up as many fish as I can.

I have nothing to cook the fish with, so I have no other choice but to eat the things raw.

I put my fingers insu=ide the fishes mouth a tear of the fishes heads and tear the fish in half, before washing them with the water inside the room.

I'm so hungry that even with the taste of blood, the fish taste great.

The bones poke the inside of my mouth and I have to stop chewing over and over again, but it feels like if I haven't eaten in months, I stretch out my hand to grave another fish, but there aren't anymore, somehow I ate them all.

A bridge of green light allows me to cross the flooded room and for the first time in days, I see the light of day and unfortunately, that same light only revealed ruins before me.

A broken building covered in dust and a lot of statues of men covering the room, I walk deeper into the ruins, and I can hear the songs of birds in the distance.

I can feel the wind on my skin and finally, I find the outside and again there's nobody here.

"... Might as well go get my things." I said before I went back into the building, I didn't even manage to completely turn around when the creatures that were inside the palace, temple, or whatever this place is.

Miniatures, horses, centaurs, wolfs, tigers, robots and a lot of things I had completely forgotten I even owed.

The creatures all looked at me and some nodded as they walked past me, men that wore strange armor, soldiers and knights soon bean to walkout.

One by one they all stood in front of me before drawing their weapons, be they swords, spears, guns or their bared hands, they all lowered their heads and walked passed me.

"I need to get my things" I said to myself before I walked back into the building.

**One year later**


	2. Chapter 2

{Character change]

Dear mother and father I write to you this letter hoping that you may read about what we have encountered, even now my hands tremble at the memory of what we have encountered, for few men can live to tell such a tale.

Our ship had been caught up in a storm while we were out at sea, unfortunately, we crashed at an island, thankfully the crew is experienced in such matters and so everyone set out to repair the ship before long.

Imagine our surprise when a giant made of metal walked up to our location and forced the ship away from the island.

I must admit that I trembled at the presence of such a being, yet the creature completely dismissed our presence, even as the men fired arrows and flung spears at him, yet the weapons didn't even affect the mental being.

Imagine our surprise when creatures of all sorts began to surround the ship, I must admit, that I believed my death, as well as the crews, had been assured, however, the creatures began to hand out fruits and freshwater to the men.

To those that were not wearing anything to cover their backs, garments were handed to them.

We watched as minotaurs, centaurs, and creatures the likes I have never seen repaired our ship, before pointing at the direction of the sea, they were telling us to leave.

Any sane man would have done so, but no one on board is exactly sane men, the captain ordered for barrels of wine to be brought out and offered to those that were smaller than the giant.

Clothing of all sorts, as well as the various spices that remained.

All of it was rejected, finally, the captain stated that he wanted to show some gratitude for such hospitality and this caught the creature's attention, immediately the ship was dragged back into the island and we were allowed to set foot on it.

Knowing that we were in uncharted waters, the captain ordered for everything that remained onboard to be unloaded and taken wherever the creatures would lead us to.

Thankfully the journey didn't take long and we were led to an abandoned temple and it was there that men wearing strange armor walked alongside monsters, pegasus, flew alongside giant birds, and various kinds of griffins.

Deer so large that a single one could feed a village on its own, rested peacefully next to a lion whose body was made of fire.

It didn't take long before a man wearing strange clothes walked out to greet us, on his right hand he wore a green ring, that glowed brightly, next to it, was a white ring that I must admit gave a presence of warmth.

The feeling was of something I've always known about and was always with me.

The man could only be called a peasant and only offered a place to stay for the night, as he had nothing to offer us, in return for the various gifts, the man even went as far as to say that we should take everything back with us.

Nothing interesting happened while we were there, and had it not been for our collective exhaustion we would have most likely chosen to spend the rest of our lives on that island.

Inside the temple, lamps gave off a strange green light, that kept the darkness of the night away, while on the outside strange creatures crawled on the ground and birds that glow flew in the sky.

Regardless morning soon came and we were once again on board the ship and on our way, somehow the ship itself moved at such a speed that shouldn't have been possible, we soon found out why.

When we were far enough for the island to be nothing more than a dot, a beast so massive that it made the giant of metal seem tiny in comparison emerged from beneath the waves.

The beast simply looked at us before returning beneath the waves.

"That is the last of the words written n the letter my lord" I listened to my servant says to me as he finished reading the letter his son had sent him.

I could barely believe my ears, for such a place to exist, was near, no I couldn't be possible.

A land where beings live peacefully, where creatures that would normally attack and kill people, helped them instead.

"Can your son and the crew find such an island, once more?" I asked my servant, if I could just visit that island, I could find a place to rest away from the scheming nobles and the demanding presence of the Gods.

'From what the letter says, they arrived there by accident, so it's possible that finding the island once more might be impossible, however, there is a chance that they might be able to find it." The man answered me.

I can already see the schemes forming within him, perhaps it would have been for the best if that island had never been found.

"I see, leave it be then." I said to the man before he lowered his head and walked away.

I watched the man walked away, and when he had exited the throneroom I walked up to the offerings he had placed in front of me, gifts sent to him from his son, men such as him held nothing sacred, they simply searched for power or favors from those in power.

A feather from a bird that changes color when it moves, the claw of a lizard that could cut thru stone, fire from what was descrives as a dragon and water that tasted so sweet that it surpassed anything the kingdom had.

"Take these gifts away and hide them, so that no man may ever know about their existence." I told the guards.

"Think about such a place, do any of you truly believe that it would remain peaceful if word of its existence were to spread.

Right now its nothing more then the writing of an unimportant sailor and those that were with him, but if proof of such a place, is shown."

I stopped as the guards hardened the look in their eyes, they understood what I was trying to tell them.

"My king, what" One of the knights began to ask.

"Destroy them the moment anyone searches for them." I answered the man, no one will know about the island, no man, no god, this was the only thing I could do for those on that island.

I smiled as the knights carried the gifts away, to think that in such a cruel world something like that island exists.

[character change]

I watched Godzilla dragged a whale out of the ocean before it began to eat the thing, I may not have internet here but there is always something to do.

I have to fix the mansion up, add somethings here and there and I still haven't even begun to explore the island.

A scream reached my ears and again that crazy woman is flying on top of the temple, she shows up every day and tries to eat the food the monsters gather.

I wonder why she doesn't just give up, I mean the creatures that can fly chase her away and when she does manage to get to the table, the men either shoot at her or the monster beat the ever-living daylights out of her.

I offered her a chance to join us, but the crazy woman tried to kill me, so again, the creatures are chasing her away. a grow next to me alerted me that one of the giant wolves was trying to get my attention.

When I turned to look at it, it immediately turned around and walked away, before stopping then immediately turning its head to look at me, It was telling me to follow it.

I followed it to the edge of the island, a small boat is slowly nearing the shore, finally, the boat stops and a woman steps off it.

For some reason shes naked, the moment the woman sets foot on the island the boat she arrived on turns to dust.

It looks like my peaceful days are soon going to end, maybe I should have left the island with those guys.

The hell with it, if things go bad I'll just use Godzilla on whatever is causing problems.

"Go show her a warm welcome, as long as she doesn't cause any problems, let her stay. I'll tell the others to build a boat so she can leave." I said to the wolf and immediately the animal let out a small grow this caused several other wolves to gather and head towards the woman.

Some had clothes in their mouths, others carried apples and other fruits, I have to figure out where they are getting all of this stuff from.

I heard the woman scream as the wolves surrounded her, after cowering for a while, she took the dress that one of the wolves placed in front of her and put it on.

Then she immediately began to eat the apples and then the rest of the fruits.

If things start to get bad the monsters will deal with it, I have a lot of lamps to make and fill the rooms with furniture, that way the place doesn't feel so empty all the time, the warriors can only use so many rooms and for some reason, a lot of the creatures don't live inside the palace.

Time always passes when I use the power of the ring, I wonder what I missed.

A roar outside caught my attention, one of the dragons must have eaten something strange again, the white ring will fix that right up.

"WQoman where are you woman!" a man screamed as the dragon underneath him let out aa fire breath lighting up the sky.

I walked outside as the light of the fire died away.

"Look I don't know where this woman is but can you stop doing that," I asked the man as I looked up and noticed that the guy was still shouting.

The man turned and looked at me. 'Kneel and worship the servant of the Go-, now tell me where the woman is before I order the dragon to burn you to ash!" The man said to me.

"Look man you can have the woman but you can't expect me to kneel to any God." I answered him.

"And I see your dragon and I'll answer with one of my own. Godzilla get rid of that thing." I said to the man as Godzilla emerged from the ocean and fired a blast of energy destroying the dragon.

It wasn't even a fight, the man charged at me before a lion made of stone slammed him to the wall of the palace, it immediately threw the man towards the lion made of fire.

The poor guy didn't have a chance, then a tiger with wings graved the poor guy and dropped him in the ocean.

I could only watch, I wonder if something about me is wrong considering that I don't even find stuff like this strange anymore.

[Character change]

I watched the lord of the island command the beasts to attack and defeat the servant of Zeus, and defeat him as if he was nothing at all.

The massive beast that lives in the sea just looked at the man's form as he struggled to swim before Zeus called his servant back.

I can't believe my eyes even now as the clouds begin to darken, however, the beast has begun to glow a bright blue, suddenly a bolt of lightning was fired from the heavens straight at the massive creature.

However, the creature let out another blast of blue energy, before the two attacks met in mid-air. I watched as the two attacks seemed to only grow in power before they became unbearably bright.

Slowly the bright light died away and the clouds returned to normal.

"So do you mind telling me who you are and why did you bring your problems here." A man said to me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's said that men could never challenge the gods, but from what I've seen today that isn't the case, I can't afford to mess this up, the others will soon arrive here and if I can get this man to accept us here then maybe, we can live in peace.

"What's the matter can't talk?" The man asked me.

"Forgive me, I'm Liona Goddes of... well now I'm not the Goddes of anything anymore." I answered the man with the truth.

"Okay that tells me your name but it doesn't answer why you brought problems here." He said to me.

"My homeland was invaded and those responsible for it are currently attempting to capture those that survived. They want to make us their servants." I answer him

"...You know that you are still going to have to serve me if you stay here." He answered me, his eyes were cold and seemed to have no warmth.

"Can you promise me that at the very least I can enjoy moving about the island without anyone else taking me away." I asked him, as the memory of what happened just a moment ago.

I allowed my form to change, I began to shed my human form, the cream-colored skin that I used when I walk amongst mortals, the horns on my head grew until they nearly touched the back of my neck.

My eyes became a bright blue, alongside my skin.

"This is what I am." I said to the man, before kneeling where I stood and placing my head on the ground.

"Are you alone or are more of you coming?" The man asked me however his voice sounded frustrated or by the very least he sounded like if he didn't want to deal with me.

'Alright, I have no reason to say no to you, but if you prove yourself to be to be too much trouble you'll have to leave." He said to me before he turned around and left me where I was.

In the past no mortal would have ever treated me with such disrespect, even now as I am, I am superior to this man, perhaps I should display a fragment of what little power I have at the moment.

No, this man has something guarding him, the energy of will and life surround him.

Te land began to shake a grow reached my ears and I rose to my feet as the massive beast set foot on the island.

"What's wrong Godzilla?" The heard the man ask the massive beast.

"Whaite there are islands near here." I could hear the creature let out another grow.

"I see, but what do you want me to do about it,?" the creature responded to the man's question by slamming its foot on the island.

"Alright, alright I get it, let's go." I heard the man say before the beast lowered its head and the man hesitantly got on top of it.

It was only when the creature left that I lifted my head, the wolfs began to guide me around the edge of the beach, different creatures moved about without a care in the world and I watched as a snake slithered around the feet of a minotaur.

The animals slowly began to guide me deeper and deeper into the island, and I watched in surprise as statues of a long lost past were being dug up before they were repaired by creatures made of metal.

The spirits of woman giggled to themselves as they cleaned the areas around the statues.

"Strange I thought to myself." As I watched the creatures move about happily, this wasn't normal, creatures such as this don't usually get along, not unless something powerful forces them to get along.

One of the women floated towards me and handed me a rag before flying back to where the others were cleaning, was she telling me to make myself useful.

The woman stopped before turning around and pointed at her face before pointing at me.

I moved the rage and when I looked at the rag, I noticed how filthy it was, she was telling me to clean my face.

I walked deeper into the island and I discovered a garden being attended to by several kinds of animals and creatures the kinds I have never seen before.

Miniature golems who instead of legs had wheels carried loads of fruits on their backs, small birds flew from tree to tee eating the insects that surrounded the fruits.

As I walked through the garden I found groups of animals eating the grass within the garden, they were odd, not because they had anything peculiar about them, but for the fact that they were completely normal.

It was only when I reached the center of the garden that a group of strange spirits creating a crystal that soon began to glow a bright green, like if it was meant for a particular reason other than for decorative reasons.

I followed the spirits to a place that was obviously meant to be a theater, before placing the crystal on the ceiling, the strange crystal began to glow even brighter, until all of the darkness of the theater was completely gone.

I soon found a temple that had the same green light the theater had.


	4. Chapter 4

[Character change]

It's strange riding on Godzilla's head, for one I can feel the big guy breathe even though his body feels like its made of rocks, but what's weird is actually how he moves while he swims.

Its almost like when a boat moves while it's in the water, yet somehow there's a strange sense of control that doesn't exist when someone is on a boat or a ship.

The big guy stopped moving, looks like we're here, another island, but this one is empty.

I can feel the weight of the world nearly crushing me as Godzilla walks onto the island, who knew that just by standing up, the guy could kill me.

Godzilla lowers his head and I notice that he's holding a giant chain and as he pulls back a little, I realize that the chain is attached to the island, its strang, I thought we had arrived at the island but Godzilla is so big that I forget that the reason everyone can see him before he even sets foot on the island where I'm living, is simply because of how big he is.

"What do you say if we find out where this thing leads." I told him as I pointed the green ring at the giant chain.

The glow of the greed light began to cover the massive chain until it began it lifted the chain and spread further and further away.

Ome island led to another and another and another, until I finally made it back to my own, Its hard just trying to stay away now, but at least I know that there are four islands connected to one another and one in the center of the four, all of the chains connect every island to one another.

I can hear the giggling of the ghost girls, Godzilla was about to lower me onto the beach when I heard something that wasn't familiar, the laughing of a child.

"Let's go say hello," I told Godzilla and the big guy knew exactly where to go.

The ground shook as Godzilla walked deeper and deeper into the island and the rest of the giants on the island walked up to him, it's impressive just how big Godzilla is, considering that Optimus Prim is only as big as Godzillas thigh.

"God I'm tired" I said as tiny figures san around like idiots.

"Let me down Godzilla, but I might need you to kill them so stay close just in case." I told the big guy and Godzilla lowered himself so that I can get off his head.

As I try to walk off, I realize that somehow I'm so tired that I can barely walk.

I can see women and children eating fruit alongside dinosaurs and what look like horses that have glowing eyes. They all have horns on their heads, their skin is a kind of blue and their eyes are glowing blue.

"Who are you and why are you eating my food." I said to them and instantly, velociraptors charged at me from every direction, unfortunately for them, I had a bunch of with me at the moment.

I didn't even have to look as every raptor was picked up, I could hear the creatures scream.

"Get out, You come to my home, eat my food and then when I ask you who you are, you attack me. Got off my island." I told them before I walked back to where Godzilla was standing, right now the safest place is next to the big guy. its taking everything I have just to stay awake.

I could hear the raptors hitting the ground when the giants threw them onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Tired I have to remember to apologies to every guy I've ever read about, in the past I used to think that if I was transported to another world and gained some sort of cheat, I would go and do whatever I wanted and go on adventures.

The truth is things aren't so simple, even if they re.

A person needs a place to call home, even for those of us that left our home towns to find work in the city, but at least our homes are always there in that small town.

This island became my new home, its the only place that has anything that has any connection to my old world.

I'm relying too much on the green lantern ring, I know it sucks away all of my energy, but its the only thing I have to replace the machinery I would need to fix anything.

The crystals or whatever the creatures make, seem to come out of the white ring, what I mean is that the crack in the ring was a blessing in disguise because it allowed the creatures to tap into the power of the ring and make things from the energy they get from it.

I can feel the world moving but I'm too tired, I need to get some sleep.

It's funny the day Godzilla wanted to get out of the palace the guy didn't even bother standing up, he just used his back legs to push himself forward and broke straight thru the walls, I had to use the green ring to fix the walls and the ceiling.

The girls were so angry at Godzilla after that, they had spent so much time cleaning the place and then Godzilla broke everything.

...I wonder how long I've bee sleeping.

"That's new," I said to myself as I notice several of the ghost girls flying above me around in circles, they look troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

One of the girls flies down to me her peach skin, light brown eyes, and nurse outfit makes her look really beautiful.

Somehow I'm able to understand the creatures without any of them ever saying any words at all.

I could feel my eyes harden as she looks at me with a worried expression, I don't know when I reached my bed, but thankfully I'm right next to my things and little boys buy lots of weapons.

I graved a couple of laser guns and explosives before I make my way out of the palace, I didn't even have to walk out of the palace the monsters are gathering together.

I didn't even know I had so many, by the amount gathered together its already a small army.

The green ring is starting to glow and if I didn't know any better I'd swear its starting to become a fire, the white ring is no different, whatever is coming to the island it can't be any good.

From the corner of my eye, I can see the woman from earlier walking towards me, behind her are the people I told to leave the island.

"I thought I told you to leave." I said to them.

"The woman immediately kneeled and began to beg me to forgive them, that they had been thru so much and that the creatures were only trying to protect them.

I didn't have time to deal with them right now.

The sky is getting darker and the temperature is getting lower by the moment, I don't know whats going on but I can see lightning falling from the sky over and over again.

It's almost like when the woman arrived on the island.

I can see the water is covered in electricity, slowly the form of a ship is starting to form, somewhere in the distance there are more and more ships coming.

I don't know which is worse, the fact that two ships are coming this way or that something is taking shots at them from the sky, throwing lightning at them.

Godzilla just let out a scream, the big guy is angry, I can see his form moving in the water, it's pretty incredible seeing how he's dragging the water with him.

I can see his body glowing with blue energy, its the first time I've seen him doing it while underwater. the blast of energy travels until it hist something giant, I can't help but look at what's happening, but Godzilla is preparing himself to fire another shot.

This isn't good Godzilla isn't stopping he's firing one attack after another and he's being pushed back.

"When your sure your attacks can reach the enemy open fire!" I scream to the monsters, one by one the creatures are starting to glow before they begin to release their attacks.

We're going to need a shield, the big guy isn't on the island to fight off one of those lightning stricks, I point the ring to the sky and a small bubble of green energy begins to form around the island.

Somethings wrong the bubble isn't stopping, the chains that I lifted earlier are dragging the bubble of energy to them.

They are dragging the energy away from me, I can feel them covering the other islands with the shield, but if this keeps going on, I won't be able to stay awake.

I can barely breathe and more and more of the power of the ring is being bragged away, a lightning bolt has just hit the shield, God I can barely feel or hear anything anymore, I don't have any other choice I have to use the white ring.

It's getting easier to breathe, what the hell I can see giant tentacle around the island, Godzilla is tearing whatever those tentacles are attached to, to peaces.

The ships are getting closer to the island, but I'm not letting them set foot on any of the islands, not after what just happened. Looks like the last of the giant octopus or squids are gone considering the big guy is eating one of them right now.


	6. Chapter 6

[character change}

The smell of burnt flesh mixed in with the scent of saltwater lingered within the winds, even now I could feel the heat from the many creatures on the island.

Slowly their massive forms begin to lose the glow of whatever energy gave them power, those beneath them were no different, it's incredible seeing the various sized, forms and shapes of the creatures.

Some look like mortal men, yet they wield weapons that should not exist.

I turned my head in the man's direction, I hope that I can change his mind, but the man has lost nearly all the color of his skin before he falls to the ground, the spiritual apparitions carry him away, back to the small temple he calls home.

"My father has stated that none amongst those ships shall be allowed to set foot on any of the islands, you are awarer that he will not tolerate the women and children that have arrived recently." The giant made of metal said to me.

"For-forgive me, did you say your father?" I asked the giant.

"Indeed, he is our father, we are the first of his creations. My name is Optimus Prime, first amongst the Autobots."

"He is the firstborn of our father's children, you and those people have met him already, my elder brother's name is Godzilla." the giants said to me as the massive beast lowered its head until it was only inches away from my location.

The name Godzilla, why would someone place the word God on a child's name unless I have to take the chance.

"Godzilla firstborn of the ruler of these lands, please grant my people protection, if not on this island where you, your family and your father live and in return, my people and I will serve you and your father." I said to the massive creature.

The beast let out a small grow.

'Here is the thing, your people attacked father just because he asked them who they were and why were they eating his food. Considering that none of them would have been able to do anything unless we allowed it, father was just asking who are you and how long do you want to be on this island." Said a man that carried a lance that seemed to be made of solid gold.

"They were afraid that someone else might attack." I answered the man who just looked at me with eyes that said that he didn't care about my excuses.

"Grrr" the massive creature let out another grow.

"Brother are you certain?" The metal giant asked the massive beast who in turn didn't make any sounds.

"Our father wanted your people off this island, he never said anything about any of the other islands, he also never said anything about any of them not being able to come here and visit you, as well as never saying that they couldn't take as much food and water as they may need." Optiimus said to me.

The creature let out another grow, however, there was a feeling of aggression coming from the beast.

"As for those on those ships, none of them are welcomed within the islands, however, considering we have no interest in sinking those ships, as long as they don't set foot on the islands they aren't our problem...There are sets of chains connecting one island to another." Optimus translated to me the beasts grow.

"Look just don't cause any more problems and dad will forget about this entire incident, that's why we are being so kind to you guys, this is your first and final warning."

"Next time even if father tells us to forget about it, that there are bigger problems, we won't, we will deal with all of you." The man holding the spear explained to me before he walked passed me.

I watched as the metal giant walked towards the massive chain connectin the island to what the metal said was another island.

The green glowing chain began to be covered in blue light and what looked like floors made of blue energy formed beneath the is chains, walls formed around them and what looked like a ceiling.

The entire thing itself was massive and it looked like if the metal giant could easily walk right threw these new grounds without an issue.


End file.
